Alesfic: #9 - (untitled)
by Ryoko
Summary: Takes place directly after alesfic#8.


Title: Alesfic#9  
Author: Ryoko  
Email: RyokoVenus@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG  
  
Yeppers! It's time for another Alesfic! This one is short and takes place directly after the last one.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
Esmeralda was passionately kissing Aladdin as they lay on their bed upstairs. They just got off the plane not too long ago and were both so very happy.   
"...finally..." Aladdin managed to say in between kisses. Esmeralda smiled and continued to kiss him while she started to run her fingers through his hair. Then she stopped and looked at him intently.  
"Oh Al,..." she started. "I'm so glad we're finally off the hook! It sure took long enough!" Aladdin sat up and propped the pillow behind him. Esmeralda leaned her head against his chest and he caressed her arm.   
"waaaaaahhhhhaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!" was heard from the adjacent room. Aladdin and Esmeralda's eyes grew wide and they both looked at each other.   
"I'll take care of it," Esmeralda quickly said as she slowly started to get up.   
"No, no, no..." Aladdin said as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back down on the bed. "I'll get her." He got up and left the room.  
  
He walked into Maribelle's room. "waaaaaaahhhh!" she wailed again.   
"Mari...shhhh..." Aladdin picked up Maribelle who was laying on the floor. "Did you climb out of your crib again?" Maribelle stopped crying. She put her hand on his face and Aladdin started walking back to his room. Esmeralda smiled when he walked through the door.   
"I don't know how you do it..." she laughed. Aladdin smiled back and sat down on the end of the bed. Esmeralda crawled over to where he was sitting. Maribelle turned her head when she saw her mom. "Hello Maribelle." She looked at her little hands. One was on Aladdin's face and the other was holding a paper of some sort. "What's that you got there?" Aladdin looked at her other hand and took the paper. It resembled a postcard with a picture of the Palace of Agrabah on the front. "What is it Aladdin?" Esmeralda asked taking Maribelle from his arms.   
"Uh..." Aladdin stood up and walked over to the dresser where he placed it picture-side down. "Nothing...just some...paper she must have took from me." Esmeralda's eyebrows narrowed. She looked at Maribelle. "Mari, were you playing with Daddy's things again?" Maribelle placed her hands around Esmeralda's nose and giggled. Aladdin laughed and walked back to the bed.  
  
********************  
  
Aladdin woke up the next morning and realized that Esmeralda wasn't next to him. He slowly got up and walked over to the dresser. The picture was gone. He ran into Maribelle's room. She wasn't there. So he went downstairs. He saw Maribelle in her high-chair at the table with food all over her face. She was smacking her hands on the messy tray and making cute noises. Aladdin searched around the table. Then he walked over to Maribelle and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He left the kitchen and slowly entered the living room. Esmeralda was laying on the couch watching the television. Aladdin sat down beside her. Esmeralda turned off the TV. She closed her eyes and when she opened them back up reached for something on the coffee table. She handed it to Aladdin. It was the picture of the palace.   
"So this is what Mari had yesterday..." she started. Aladdin put it back down on the table in front of them. "She was going through your things again, huh..." Esmeralda had a very cocky voice at the time.  
"Es, I don't know how this got in there...I didn't even know such a thing existed!...I was really-" Esmeralda put her hand in front of his mouth.   
"Aladdin I don't EVER want to hear or see ANYTHING having to do with that wretched place again!" she stood up and walked into the kitchen. He could hear her talking to Maribelle. He buried his face in his hands and sighed. Esmeralda had always been touchy about the whole Palace/Jasmine thing. Ever since she found out he was married to Jasmine and with her at the same time, she would overreact when anything about those topics came up. He headed towards the stairs and looked at her before he went up. She continued to clean up Maribelle, pretending she didn't see him. As Aladdin trudged up the stairs he thought about all his papers and things he had at the house and decided it would be a good idea to go through them. He headed into the room and picked up his suitcase. He slowly opened it.   
"Why did I bother keeping any of this stuff?" he asked himself as he went through work papers and contracts, pamphlets and stuff pertaining to the palace. He slammed his suitcase shut and through the whole thing in the trash. He rubbed his hand through his hair and then looked up. He saw Esmeralda standing in the door with a tired Maribelle in her arms. She walked towards Maribelle's room. Aladdin stood up and sat down on the bed feeling confused. Esmeralda appeared in the door-way again. She smiled at Aladdin and walked towards him. She put her hands under his chin and lifted his face to look at hers.   
"Es...look, I'm-"  
"Shhhh..." she said stroking his face. She smiled again and kissed him on the forehead. He smiled back and pulled her onto him as he layed down on the bed. She laughed. "Mari's asleep..." she hinted. Aladdin grinned and they started to passionately kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
